Timeline
2589 A.C. - Orcus takes control of the planet Falerii. * 2302 A.C. - Orcus becomes underlord Sokar * 2000 A.C. - The Goa'uld Afa reaches the rank of System Lord, and deports on the planet Avnil thousands of human slaves for the mines of naquadah. * 1942 A.C. - Disappearance of the Goa'uld Afa * 1661 A.C. - The Goa'uld Kawil falls on planet Earth, but seeing prevented his efforts to regain its territories now converted and part of the Spanish empire, Tikal is part of the planet, clashes with various Goa'uld including Acoran. * 1700 A.C. - Is killed the Goa'uld Serapis at the hands of Christians on the planet Serapeion, it takes his son Ptolemy to drive past faithful * 1945 A.C. - The nomination to the rank of System Lord is rejected by eight votes against out of twelve total, Kawil attacks many outposts of the System Lord adverse to him but is defeated and banished into exile on the planet Tikal * 1961 A.C. - It is released due to the failure of the experiments the Goa'uld Kel'dor on the toxic planet Dorii ,abandonment of the planet from the Goa'uld Nirrti, Kel dor manages to retain some Jaffa in his service by making his personal guard. * 1997 A.C. - The planet Prakiti is explored by SG 1, exploration planet Serapeion, Christians on the planet by fraud and eliminate the help of the SG1 team, the last of the Goa'uld followers Serapis, Klorel the symbiote is implanted in the body of 'Abidonians Skaara. * 1998 A.C. - It is captured on P2R-111 , the Nox Druana after she revealed the secret of invisibility to the Goa'uld Apophis, attack on Earth by the Klorel and his father Apophis, the two Ha'tak are destroyed, forfeiture of Apophis, hunted by the Goa'uld Heru'ur, Klorel attracts two enemy planet Tollana orbit Ha'tak sure to be destroyed, but in trying he rushes on the planet, a process Klorel and extraction, the symbiote is brought to the planet where Tentyris He takes a new human host. * 1999 A.C. - Klorel enters the service of the System Lord Ba'al and moved on the planet Asdad, studies on gravity * 2000 A.C. - SG-1 discover a Crystal skull on P7X-377 that was identical to the one discovered by Dr. Daniel Jackson's grandfather, Dr. Nicholas Ballard, in 1971. The Crystal skull allow SG-1 to make first contact with a race of being called the Omeyocan (nicknamed the Giant Aliens), the population of Xalòtcan Moon is transferred to the planet Yaxkin from the SG1. * 2001 A.C. - The planet Serapeion is visited, falling last outposts loyal to the Goa'uld Serapis, forced Christianization of the survivors. * 2004 A.C. - The planet Aschen Prime is finally destroyed by a black hole, most of the attempts to close the gate of the planet end with a failure, are lost almost all the planets of the Aschen Confederation, a group of survivors leave the planet aboard a fleet, Orcus takes control of the territories Tuculcha and Charun, attack by the forces of Anubis and loss of much of the territory. * 2005 A.C. - Dakara Battle, Fallen Goa'uld Empire , Born Free Jaffà Nation, Orii First Contact ,Great purge Goa'uld, through the work of the Tok'ra , The alliance New Mind is founded it's composed essentially of Goa'uld escaped the purge operated by the Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa Nation , Kel'dor is killed but his body was stolen, is resurrected albeit late, the Goa'uld is forced to use one of the subjects of the experiments Nirrti, the planet's population Dorii does not even reach one million inhabitants due to radiation and experiments genetic made by Nirrti, use of physiological nano devices Kel'dor and part of the planet's population Dorii, the Aschen survivors come into contact with Himmelite, alliance between the two races and technological cooperation. * 2006 A.C. - The New Mind alliance expands and becomes one of the new threats under the leadership of the Goa'uld Ba'al , Cooperation of the latter in the war against Orii, Indra reconquer the planet Prakiti after a week of siege, begins the reconstruction of the Goa'uld forces, Chaxiraxi loses its Ha'tak, the queen Goa'uld enters the court of the System Lord Achàman providing symbionts in exchange for protection, construction of the Dreadnought on the planet Himmel. * 2007 A.C. - Ending the war against the Orii, Fighting on planets Leonops, Amarna and Piramess by the Alliance New Mind, Or'naxt Goa'uld prominent, Caesarion dies in one of the clashes on the planet Amarna ,Sekhmet is released accidentally, attempt to restore the empire Goa'uld by the latter failed, death of the Goa'uld Amun, Kawil conquers planets Copan and Uxmal, but desists from the invasion of planet Palenque, beginning of the sterilization program Aschen of the original inhabitants of the planet Himmel, unbeknownst to the Nazis, the latter also for the procedures for the reduction of the population are initiated, Kel'dor after unsuccessfully seeking a new human host, leaving the planet Dorii with an unknown destination. * 2008 A.C. - Ba'al is considered the last of the System Lords, is tried and sentenced to death by the extraction, the New Mind Alliance puts Queen Anat to replace the deceased Ba'al, .the goa'uld Kara arrives on the planet Goloka, where he established a bloody dictatorship, shipping Goa'uld, in the Pegasus Galaxy under the command of Ra Horakhti, colonization of the planet Heliopolis Nova and subsequent crisis among the Goa'uld colonizers led by Ra Harmakhis and New Mind alliance, battle of Heliopolis Nova, Ra Horakhti assumes the full autonomy of action in the Pegasus galaxy, exploration and conquest of the planet Haram in the Pegasus galaxy, Belus leaves the planet Heliopolis Nova disagree with Ra Harmakhis. * 2009 A.C. - Battle of Harset, the New Mind alliance is destroyed, the survivors found refuge scattering in the galaxy , many of the Goa'uld queens are initially brought to safety on the planet Kom Ombo, only to be moved on the planet Khenem considered safer. New alliance restructuring and conversion in the New Mind Goa'uld Empire, It is rescued the Asgard ship from the edge of a black hole, the rebirth of the Asgard civilization, formal alliance of survivors Asgard with the Tau'ri, first contact with the Goa'uld Achàman, Echeyde where on the planet is committed mass suicide in favor of the Goa'uld by the population, Argos is regained by the Goa'uld Pelops, Samedi failed in his attempt to recapture the planet Nyambe, Sedask is killed in 'orbit of the planet Loeask ,the planet Eskal is conquered by the army sent by Khnum, will then become part of the personal territories of Goa'uld Nesmeti, son of the System Lords , Aziru becomes part of the Stargate Command, summit to Hassara station, Kali and Indra attempt to kill the Goa'uld Zeus, Tao Qian Jaffa founded a new order on the ashes of the Emperor Hand Guards, born Han Guard * 2010 A.C. - Sarah Gardner is finally freed from the memories of the Goa'uld Osiris, Rassilov prisoners makes the SG1 team and attempts to acquire the technology of Asgard laser weapons, was killed aboard the city of Crystallopolis, the theft of a Asgard crystal, creates an alliance among the most powerful Goa'uld, it is declared a war between Goa'uld and the Tau'ri, Ra Horakhhti conquer the planet Haram, reorganization of the population on the model used by the deceased Ra on the planet Abydos, rejected loses its Ha'tak orbit of the planet, foundation of the colony on the desert planet called Semerkhet, the planet becomes one of the primary outposts in control of the new territory under the goa'uld control, Tao Qian leave the planet Kom Ombo and conquer Kandara in a week, the beginning of the Empire reconstruction of the Goa'uld in question, Kawil is defeated by tau'rì, imprisoned by his own people, brought to the Javabli planet at the service of Goa'uld Anukis. * 2011 A.C. - During a normal exploration on the planet in the Milky Way called P9V-810, a Alterans device unexpectedly activates, sending a signal through the stargate network. The signal lasts only a few minutes, but it is enough to awaken the dormant race of Malecathi ,after less than a month in the Milky Way appears Malecathi fleet is attacked the space station in Sigma Site, beginning of the war against the Malecathi , are attacked and devastated dozens of planets during the conflict forcing the Tau'ri to turn at first to the Free Jaffa Nation, and later to the complete destruction of the fleet of the latter and their main planet, directly to the Goa'uld. It is signed an alliance agreement between the System Lords and the Tau'ri, loss of many Goa'uld planets and much of the Goa'uld fleet than that of Earth * 2012 A.C. - Final dissolution of the Free Jaffa Nation, unexpectedly Malecathi fleet leaves the Milky Way, the Hassara Congress in which the System Lords get the full official recognition, was born on Neo Goa'uld Empire under guide of the Supreme Lord System Khnum, economic and military reconstruction the planet Earth, Osiris takes control of the planet Necropolis and claim the possessions of the late Goa'uld Samedi, war between Osiris and Underlord of Samedi defeat last ques, Osiris declares System Lord attracting the wrath of Khnum, alliance with the Goa'uld Zipacna battle of Necropolis, Sobek attempts to take control of the planet Bubastis, but when his Jaffa are aware of the fall of the Goa'uld, forcing the rebel Goa'uld to return to the planet Faiyum not before he had destroyed his fleet, the planet Chulak is freed from the crystallization, but is immediately claimed by the Goa'uld, agreement on the control of the planet Chulak, the Goa'uld Satra makes its appearance. * 2013 A.C. - The Free Jaffa Nation ambushes chaxiraxi the queen in order to capture it, or at best, to kill her. The mission fails because Chaxiraxi is saved by the System Lord Achàman, alliance between the two Goa'uld and residence of Chaxiraxi on the planet Parvash ,the planet Chulak is the focus of a dispute between the free nation Jaffa and the Goa'uld, failed attempt at mediation, the planet Chulak annexation to the Free Jaffa Nation, death of Satra. * 2014 A.C. - The wraith discover the presence of the Goa'uld in the Pegasus Galaxy, they attack a planet on which there is a cloning center, is the construction of Ha'tak abandoned in favor of new Nut'tak more advanced and powerful than previous mothership, the battle in the orbit of the planet Athos from a Goa'uld and Wraith fleet, they are wiped out, Ra Horakhti takes control of the planet Athos, Achàman try to regain the planet Awwan, final battle in the orbit of the Semerkhet planet between Goa'uld and Wraith to control the portion of pegasus galaxy in the hands of the Goa'uld. * 2019 A.C. - Amaterasu invades the planet Jade despite all attempts to prevent it, the civil war on the planet Jade, Khnum send a Jaffa patrol on the planet Dua Netu(Ta Sekhet A'at) but the Jaffa are killed and their al'kesh serves as a means of escape from the reclusive sect on the planet ,a riot broke out on the planet Ta Netjer which soon takes the size of a planetary rebellion, an attempt to sedate her by the Goa'uld Nesmeti fails and an explosive device kills the Goa'uld destroyed his ship into the orbit of the planet, Kawil returns to the Tikal planet, regaining it thanks to the small army granted by Goa'uld Khnum. * 2020 A.C. - The exploration of the planet (Ta Sekhet A'at) ends in disaster, it is accidentally freed the sect known as "The Legacy", which begins to ravage many planets in the Milky Way before groped to even eliminate the Supreme System Lord Khnum at Hasara Space station, exterminated almost entirely aboard the station, only a member of the sect manages to escape and hide on an unknown planet on the Goa'uld map, begins the war of the seven kingdoms, the empire of Amaterasu is crossed by a rebellion of various Shogun against the central government of the System Lord Amaterasu, the planet Avnil is regained after a week of clashes by the Goa'uld Afa. * 2021 A.C. - The Asgard starships, Tau'ri and Goa'uld are stolen from Aschen, aided by the race himmelite, the latter are the descendants of the Nazis arrived on the planet Himmel in 30 years of 900, trapped in a dangerous situation, Himmelites eventually betray Aschen their allies and try to assimilate information, but the plan was foiled, the Aschen survivors arrive on the planet Golla IX, construction of the new underground capital protected by a sophisticated system of drones, the Goa'uld Kara asserts and conquers the planet Eskal, deporting half of the population of the planet Goloka to the planet Eskal on the order of the goa'uld itself. * 2023 A.C. - Ra Horakhti stops the expansion of his possessions in the Pegasus Galaxy and begins a series of visits where his sovereignty is reaffirmed throughout the Goa'uld territory. * 2024 A.C.- Ra Horakhti visits Semerkhet planet, tentatively failed assassination, death of goa'uld Mereruka and Kagemmi. * 2029 A.C. - The remains of Nesmeti are found in the orbit of the planet Ta'netjer, the Goa'uld is cloned in the hope of sending it to the Pegasus galaxy, small genetic modification in behavior, Nesmeti does not show the will to abandon the Milky Way, is sent to planet Pel'sak as the underlord and ruler of the planet. * 2041 A.C. - The planet Saqqara is controlled by goa'uld Ptah, the latter launching studies of the Antarctic superarms capable of destroying entire planets. * 2045 A.C. - Sharing of the galaxy between Goa'uld, Tau'rì, Free nation Jaffa, Tollans and other dominant races, Reetou attack to sabotage the summit, Destruction of the Reetou colonies and the main planet of the latter, the fourth goa'uld dynasty ends, the beginning of the fifth dynasty. * 2097 A.C. - The SG19 was re-established under the command of Colonel William Francis Guille , Achàman loses the rank of System Lord after the clashes between his forces and tau'rì led by Colonel William Francis Guille * 2105 A.C. - The Goa'uld Orcus resurfaces becoming one of the new System Lord. * 2122 A.C. -Belus is defeated and killed by the forces of Ra Horakhty, who later takes control of the territory and the army of the deceased System Lord, begins the stoic resistance of Goa'uld Briareus against Ra Horakhti. * 2124 A.C. - Briareus is finally defeated and brought to the forefront of Ra Horakhti, prophecy of the death of the emperor Goa'uld, death of Briareus's last resistance to the planet Nea Nemea. * 2125 A.C. - During a rebellion led by a human on planet Heliopolis Nova, the goa'uld Ra Horakhti is killed, the entire goa'uld rule in the pegasus galaxy is on the verge of collapse, the rebellion spreads quickly in the domains under the control of the deceased Ra Horakhti, several attempts to stem the rebellion continue in the following months, putting in the same Razvan, the assault and the looting of Heliopolis Nova by the Wraith, the latter eventually defeated From Goa'uld, the System Lord collective of the pegasus galaxy has been enlarged to avoid collapse and another war with the Wraiths.. Categoria:Timeline